


Staying with You

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Crush, F/M, Kissing, Partners to Lovers, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Tsukasa's apartment flooded out and Keiichiro offers for her to stay with him. Sharing a bed leads to feelings that they both had thought that they had pushed down to resurface.





	Staying with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Yes, I know that Keiichiro lives in the Global Police's dorms but for the purpose of this fic he is staying in a one bedroom apartment. Also this ended up being way longer than I had originally planned for it to be. Thanks and enjoy

LuPat

Keiichiro x Tsukasa

Rated T

Staying together.

                It was a typical day for the Patorangers. Hilltop and Keiichiro were enjoying some traditional Japanese sweets while Tsukasa drank tea. Sakyua on the other hand was redoing his paperwork again and they had no idea where Noel was. Then the pink detective’s phone rang.

                “Hello, yes, WHAT?! I’ll be right there,” she said and started packing her bag.

                “Tsukasa-kun, Is everything alright?” asked Hilltop.

                “Yes, no. That was my landlord. Apparently a pipe burst and my room is flooded,” she said with a straight face but her voice was a little wobbly. Keiichiro volunteered himself and Sakyua to come help her. The three of them quickly headed out.

                She lived close by and only took them a few minutes to reach her place. What they found was that a good portion of her stuffed animal collection was soaked and there was about a centimeter of water on the floor. Keiichiro looked over at his friend. He could tell that she wanted to cry but was holding it in.

                “Wow Tsukasa-sempai. I knew you liked stuffed animals but, just wow there are so many,” their kohai commented. Both of them glared at him. Keiichiro started rolling up his sleeves.

                “Be quiet and just help. Tsukasa do you have any large garbage bags that we can put your stuffed animals in so we can take them down to the laundromat and dry them?” he said taking charge. She nodded yes and they started to work.

                They had just sent Sakyua down to the laundromat with the first load of things when her landlord appeared. She was a small, old lady with a kind smile.

                “Myoujin-san, I’m so sorry about all of this. I just got off the phone with the repairmen and it is going to take a week for them to repair everything. I will pay for all damages. I’m really sorry.

                “Thank you and it’s not your fault these things happen sometimes,” Tsukasa reassured her.

                “You’re sweet dear. Unfortunately you can’t stay here while they are working. Do you have somewhere else to stay in the mean time?”

                “Um”

                “She can stay with me,” Keiichiro informed them as he paused from cleaning. They both stared at him baffled. The red detective just shrugged, “I really don’t mind and I live pretty close to here”

                “Okay,” Tsukas’s landlord smiled knowingly at the two of them.

                They went back to work it took another two hours to clear the salvageable this from her apartment and drying things out at the laundromat. Keiichiro did live close by so it didn’t take them too long to move her stuff into his apartment. As thank you Tsukasa bought them dinner for helping her. After dinner Sakuya went home. It was then that Keiichiro realized that it would be just the two of them in his now very cramp apartment and that he only had one bed.

                “Why, why don’t you take a shower first,” he suggested as they stood awkwardly in the opening of his home.

                “Hm, okay,” she nodded her head and started rummaging through her things to find her shower stuff.

                “There should be an extra towel in there,”

                “Okay,”

                When Tsukasa came out of the shower she discovered that Keiichiro had set up a bed on the couch and had moved her things from the middle of the room to the bedroom.

                “You’re finished. You can take the bed. I will sleep on the couch,” he informed her.

                “Keiichiro, no. I’ll sleep one the couch. You’re already letting me stay here. I can’t impose on you even more,”

                “Its fine,” he said putting both hands on her shoulders, “Take the bed, Tsukasa.”

                With that he turned her around and gently pushed her into the bedroom. Then he went and took a shower. Tsukasa debated on moving her stuff back into the living room but decided that she didn’t feel like arguing with Keiichiro. Instead she pulled out a book and got comfortable in his bed.

                “How was your first night at Keiichiro-sempai’s place?” Sakuya asked first thing the next morning as they got to work.

                “It was fine,” was all that Tsukasa said in response.

                “Oh lala, what’s this? Tsukasa-san you spent the night with Keiichiro-san?” Noel came waltzing over with grin.

                “It’s not what you’re thinking, Noel,” she said with an annoyed expression on her face, “My apartment was flooded yesterday and Keiichiro is kind enough to let me stay with him till the repairs are finished.

                “Ohhh,”was the French man’s response looking over at Keiichiro who was rubbing his neck.

                The rest of the day was uneventful. There was no gangler attack so they were able to leave on time for a change. Tsukasa and Keiichiro had dinner together and then spent the rest of the evening watching a history documentary. They didn’t talk much but there was a comfortable silence between the two of them.

                “Keiichiro,”

                “Hm”

                “You should sleep in the bed tonight,” He looked at her.

                “I told you its fine. You can sleep in the bed.”

                “No, it’s not. Don’t think that I didn’t notice you rubbing your neck all day. Keiichiro, what if a gangler attacked. I don’t want to be the reason why you’re not in your best condition in a fight.” Keiichiro didn’t say anything. His neck was rather sore and he knew she was right. “Okay, then how about this why don’t the two of us share the bed.”

                “Share?” he squeaked.

                “Why not? We are both responsible adults that are more than capable of sharing a bed and I know that you are too much of an upstanding guy to even think about doing something to me as we slept,” she looked at him with her arms crossed.

                “Alright,” he agreed.

                A short while later Keiichiro found himself standing beside his bed trying to calm down. ‘Come on Keiichiro,’ he thought to himself, ’it’s just Tsukasa. She’s your best friend and your partner. Don’t think about how this is one of the few times that you have ever slept beside a woman that isn’t related to you. Calm down.’

                “Keiichiro?” Tsukasa said coming into the room and interrupting his train of thought. It was also then that he noticed that her pink pajamas had cute little cats all over them.

                “I like your pajamas,” she looked down and then back at him.

                “Thanks,” and then she crawled into bed. He awkwardly did the same. “Good night Keiichiro”

                “Good night, Tsukasa.”

                Surprisingly Keiichiro was able to fall asleep rather quickly. The next morning he woke before his alarm. There was a pleasant weight and warmth around him. He opened his eyes to find that during the night their limbs had become intertwined and Tsukasa was sharing his pillow. Not wanting to wake her up he only shifted ever so slightly to get a better look at her. She was pretty. All the guys were surprised on the first day of training during their academy days with how pretty she was. Keiichiro smiled at the memory of them quickly learning that she was some one that should not be messed with and not just a pretty face. He brushed a hair out of her face. His eyes were drawn down to her pink lips that were parted just a little bit. He felt a desire to press his against hers but was startled by his alarm going off. The pink detective groaned and snuggled into him. Keiichiro was frozen.

                “Tsukasa?”

                “Hm,” Then her eye’s flew open upon realizing that she was cuddling her partner and not just one of her many stuffed animals. She pushed herself off of him and sat up. She combed her fingers through her hair.

                “G..Good morning, Keiichiro,” He smiled at her.

                “Good morning,”

                Their next few mornings were like this. They would go to bed not touching and then wake up pressed together. Although they were getting good night’s rest Keiichiro had a problem. The urge to kiss Tsukasa kept on growing. He now was thinking about it several times a day. Not only that but he enjoyed having her close all the time. Keiichiro was secretly dreading when Tsukasa would go back into her own apartment. At the same time heh couldn’t wait because then his feelings would subside.

                He broke on the fifth night of Tsukasa sleeping in his bed. He had been trying to read his book but kept on glancing over at the other end of the couch where she was cuddling a stuffed animal and reading her own. He thought to himself about how he wished that he was that stuffed animal.

                “Keiichiro, what is it?” she asked closing her book and moving the stuffed animal to her side.

                “Hmm?”

                “You keep on looking at me like you have something to say so what is it?” she leaned in towards him.

                “I…I…” and he couldn’t fight it any longer. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Although it was just a simple kiss and just their lips touching them both knew that it would change their relationship forever. Just as soon as the kiss had started it ended. Keiichiro quickly pulled back from her. Tsukasa looked at him wide eyed. She was about to say something but he stood up abruptly.

                “I’m sorry,” he said as he quickly bowed and left the apartment leaving her alone on the couch.

               Tsukasa arrived at work the next morning at her usual time. She found that Sakuya and Keiichiro had already arrived. He glanced up at her from his seat and then quickly looked away. She frowned.

                “Tsukasa-sempai,”Sakyua whined quietly as he wheeled his chair over to her. “Sempai, did the two of you have a fight last night?”

                “No,”

                “Then why did Keiichiro-sempai come and spend the night at my place last night?” he asked as he tilted his head to the side. “He said that he needed to give you some space.”

                “Sakuya, don’t worry about it. He will not be spending another night with you.” She told him and then glared over at the other member of their team. Keiichiro’s head sank lower.

                They had another day without a gangler attack. All in all it was a pretty uneventful day. The only exciting thing that happened was that Sakuya yet again spilt tea all over Keiichiro. When their shift was over Tsukasa waited for Keiichiro. He wanted to run away but he knew that if he did that it would only make this situation even worse. They walked home in silence and wasn’t until they were inside of Keiichiro’s apartment that either of them spoke. Keiichiro turned around to face her.

                “Tsukasa, I’m…” he tried to say but was interrupted by her grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. All thought left his body as soon as their lips touched. She took a step forward and he a step back. The did this until they reached the couch where they fell on to it. They broke the kiss to get resituated with him sitting up and her on top of him before rejoining their lips once again. This time Keiichiro was less timid and kissed her back. He ran his tongue over her lip that she gladly parted and allowed access to her mouth. Kissing her was everything that Keiichiro had fantasied about for as long as had known her. He pulled back from her and cupping her face stared at her.

                “What just happened?” he asked.

                “I kissed you and then we kissed again,”

                “Why?” she sighed and then moved off of his lap to sit next to him on the couch.

                “Why did you kiss me last night?” she countered.

                Keiichiro opened and then closed his mouth. He couldn’t give her a clear answer yet. Should he tell her that he’s wanted to kiss her since they met at the academy? That having her as close as they’ve been the past few days has reawaken something inside of him that he had thought he had pushed down a long time ago. Any more than that he hadn’t quite figured out.

                “Keiichiro,” she put her hand on top of his that was resting on his knee, “I’ve felt it too. The unspoken tension between. The feeling of although we make great partners and friends that we could be so much more than just that.”

                “Tsukasa, are you in love with me?” he asked looking her in the face.

                “I don’t know. I’ve always tried and stop myself from feeling anything more than friendship but if I’m honest with myself and let myself go I could see me falling for you easily,” Their eye’s met. She had said what he had also been feeling.

                “Tsukasa, I’m a,”

                “One track kind of guy and wouldn’t be able to handle a relationship and fight against the Ganglers at the same time,”

                “That’s exactly it. Tsukasa, I do care for you but until we defeat the Ganglers and arrest the Lupinrangers I can’t handle anything else. You are my most important friend and partner,”

                “I know, which is why we should put this conversation on hold until after we do those things,” she said giving him a gentle smile that he also returned.

                “But there is one thing I’m worried about with you staying here. What if I can’t hold back again and kiss you?” Tsukasa smiled at his worry and leaned in towards him.

                “I would be perfectly okay with that,” he returned her smile and leaned over and pressed his lips against hers once again.


End file.
